The Magic of Poetry
by Muggleborn22
Summary: Simply put, they are just poems about Harry Potter and co. I will take requests and fLaMeS are welcome, FiRe Is FuN!
1. I Miss You

**This is about Harry thinking about Sirius. I haven't writtenan Harry Potter fic in a LONG time...wow. Um...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**I Miss You…**

I miss you so much  
The feeling of your comforting touch  
The way you would encourage me  
In only a way that you could be

You always wanted to play around  
And you were never truly earthbound  
Limitations were nothing to fear  
For you that was where the beginning was near

I never saw you hesitate  
At the chance to test your fate  
So I guess death really is just the beginning  
Of a race really worth winning


	2. Untold Love

**I little corny love fic I wrote about Ron thinking about Hermione. They are really the BEST couple ever! And if you don't like them you're welcome to fLaMe It! FiRe Is FuN!

* * *

**

**Untold Love**

How will I ever tell?  
A feeling so deep down  
Something about you  
Makes me feel like I'm about to drown

In your lovely eyes  
Your charming looks  
And beautiful curls  
And the way you read all those books

You always have something to say  
And whether I pay attention or not  
I still don't understand  
Because you spout off information faster than a muggle robot!

But to me you're more than a bookworm  
You're something special and unique  
Something to treasure  
Not something to critique

So whatever those jerks say about you  
Just remember, even if we're apart  
That you will always have  
A special place in my heart…


	3. Renewing Fate

**Harry's thinking about the Prophecy and what not, and I decided to put it in poem form for him!

* * *

**

**Renewing Fate**

The day I was born  
I was destined to be great  
But someone outside  
Brought forth another fate

He took away my family  
Killed everyone  
With the exception of me  
Leaving his work undone

I was a savior among my people  
But unknown to this, was I  
Having to be sheltered  
By guardians who wanted me to die

Then on an uncelebrated birthday  
I gained the knowledge  
That I was a famous hero  
And now I had to learn magic's ancient usage

Five years I've come to know  
This magic world and in return  
It's given me my loyal friends  
And a kind of protective cavern

From the evil that is out there  
The evil from within  
Something I'm connected too  
Is fighting a battle that I'm trying to win

But now as the sixth year approaches  
I don't know how long  
My little fortress will hold  
Or if I even belong

Classified as a hero I may be  
But a new evil side is poking through  
Turning me away  
And onto a path anew

So hold me back  
I don't want to go  
And help me to linger on  
And be forever more a hero


	4. Unknown Feelings

**This is about Hermione thinking about Ron. Seriously the best couple, fLaMeS are welcome! FiRe Is FuN!

* * *

**

**Unknown Feelings**

No matter how many books I read  
No matter how many groups I lead  
No matter what I do  
I always end up thinking about you  
Stuck in perpetual thought  
Of what would happened if I was caught  
Staring into your perplexing eyes  
That are always up in the skies  
I wonder if you ever think of me  
Or if you can even see  
Past my brainy state  
And open instead the gate  
To my loving heart  
That can never break apart  
Even if you turn me away  
I'll never go astray…


	5. Something Forgotten

**This is just something I wrote about Harry still missing Sirius but his memories are starting to fade...that is so sad when you start to forget the important people in your life... **

* * *

**Something Forgotten**

Ever have that feeling?  
That something wasn't right?  
Like something was missing  
And just out of sight?

You can't put a finger on it  
But you know it's there  
You search all over  
And all you find is air

The name is on the tip of your tongue  
Then it just slips your mind  
Gone forever just like that  
Life seems so unkind

Forever forgotten  
Lost somewhere in space  
Never to be found again  
So why even bother to chase?

It will just slip away again  
Leaving you all alone  
So I'll just stop right now  
Before I too become unknown...


	6. Fear

**Sirius is sending Harry a message, spiritual of coarse considering he's dead, he's like Harry's guardian angel. **

* * *

**Fear**

Fear is something from within  
Something that seems to hide  
It comes when you are weak  
And destroys your barriers from inside

And once it is released  
There is no way to control  
The powerful flow of emotions  
And damage starts to take its toll

It won't stop either  
Not unless you give in  
Or if you fight until the end  
But still you might not win

Only you can over come this evil  
As you are its creator  
And you can also be its destroyer  
If you can hold out a little more

So take my word for this  
No matter is going to happen  
Just remember  
To never give in


	7. Tears

This is another Ginny poem, way back in Chamber of Secrets when she's writing in Riddle's Diary, and it's one of those Harry moments that Riddle hates!

Dedication: holimontski for being a loyal HP fan and actually taking the time to read my stuff!

* * *

**Tears  
**A single tear  
Falls down my cheek  
Leaving a glassy  
Watered streak

Slowly trickling  
Down my face  
It falls on my paper  
Marking its place

This emotion I feel  
Is something new  
Something unlike me  
Something untrue

I have never been  
Afraid I won't fit in  
Scared about these  
Feelings I have within

A tear drop shimmers  
In the dimming light  
I'm trying to stop it  
With all my might

It seems to take forever  
To make its fall  
Onto my paper  
As I stare at the all

So plain and simple  
With a single door  
I wish life were like that  
With one choice and no more

But life's not like that  
It's complicated  
It's confusing  
And overrated

I want this all to stop  
To leave me alone  
To let me be  
On my own

I want rid  
Of this horrid fear  
And for it to leave  
I would shed one more tear


	8. A Running Nightmare

**hehehe...I was watching a Stars Wars Episode 3 commercial and applied it to Voldermort's offer to Harry when he wanted him to join the darkside. You can never forget something like that.**

Dedication: holimontski for being there to review!

* * *

**A Running Nightmare**

A running nightmare  
Wakes me from my dreams  
Catching me off guard  
Breaking me at the seams

Reality is broken  
I'm caught in a trap  
Inside my dream world  
Where there is no map

I try to run away  
But to no success  
It's a running nightmare  
Faster than me, I confess

It corners me  
There is no escape  
I'm too scared to fight  
So I give in to its dark cape

A veil covers my eyes  
And into darkness I fall  
It's a never ending tunnel  
And horrid voices seem to call

Telling me to join him  
To let of reality  
To join the dark  
And all its brutality

I'm even more scared  
Because I have an urge  
To join this dark evil  
But then comes another surge

My friends and mentor  
Flash into my mind  
Calling m back to them  
They are so kind

I find my bearings  
And my head starts to clear  
The darkness starts to fade  
And the light seems to cheer

I'm back for now  
And for now I'll stay  
On the light side  
And from the dark I'll keep away


	9. Everlasting Love

**YEY! I wrote a Ginny one! Ginny rules! Um...This is Ginny/Harry all the way, but as always fLaMeS are welcome! FiRe Is Fun!**

**Dedication - **holimontski, thanx for every review! And about the fic, I don't know...With the book coming out soon and all, I think I'll let JKR take of righting it...As for alternate dimensions once the book comes out, that's when I might take it back up

And my friend Annie helped me rhyme!

* * *

**Everlasting Love**

A golden heart  
A Gryffindor true  
Yet I still find myself  
Thinking about you

The boy who lived  
With emerald eyes  
Someone special who  
The sears prophesize

A hero in my world  
I know about you  
From the day I was born  
Even before you knew

Dreaming about you  
Thinking of our future  
Then I met you  
And our parting was torture

The next year I came  
You saved me  
I owed you my life  
But how could this ever be?

Time went on  
And I became  
You friend's little sister  
Yet I loved you all the same

I stayed by your side  
Through out your latest battle  
Instead of going back  
To tell and tattle

Our moments have come  
Our moments have gone  
How I'll love you forever  
The mystery is a phenomenon


End file.
